


Beating of My Broken Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Burn, also featuring oblivious wynonna, and wyatt is a loving dad, semi closeted nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a lie, at the time. She really was planning on going to boarding school before her family moved to Purgatory.  </p>
<p>(a.k.a, the Grease AU you never knew you wanted.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be more of a high school au, than anything. Now, this story is going to be roughly based on the plot of Grease, with plot changes and variations to accommodate the characters. It's going to be set in present day also, as opposed to 1959. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy!

 

"Nicole, are you listening to me?"

 Nicole blinks out of her haze and focuses her attention back at the dark haired girl beside her.

They are walking together towards homeroom, Nicole hesitantly shadowing her assigned buddy.

"Sorry," she twists the jade ring on her right hand anxiously. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

 Wynonna slaps her on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. " _Please_. You'll fit right in here. Probably. Just wear a lot of flannel and don't say or do anything weird."

 A lump drops into Nicole's stomach. _So don't flirt in public. Got it._

"Anways," Wynonna leans back against the cool, blue lockers, arms behind her head. "I was asking what you did over the summer?"

 "Oh." Nicole adjusts the left strap of her backpack, relieving some of the dead weight that was digging into her rhomboid.

 She thinks back to her hometown in Salt Lake City, the transfer letter her daddy received, sending her and her family away to Purgatory, and away from the lovely girl she had met on the beach. 

 "Well, I worked as a lifeguard for a little while. Got some time in the sun. Met someone."

 That seems to catch Wynonna's attention, and a shit-eating grin spreads across her face. She nudges her friend knowingly, and her eyebrows jump up and down.

 "Oh hoho! Spill it."

 Nicole clears her throat, a light blush gracing her cheeks. 

 "It was probably just a summer fling, nothing-"

"So did you bang her?"

 "I-I what? No! H-how did you..?" Nicole stutters, alarmed that her new friend was able to pinpoint her sexuality without any verbal clue. 

 Wynonna chuckles, lowering her voice as to not draw any unwanted attention to them. 

 "Sorry if I profiled you; I just had a feeling. I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to, though."

 Nicole's thundering heartbeat begins to slow, and she relaxes slightly. 

 "Thank you," she says quietly. "I would have told you myself, but, well, this seems like a small town, and I don't really know how they react to anything. . . _different_. 

 As if to prove her point, she glances around at the surrounding students in the hallway.

Wynonna grimaces. "Yeah, I guess the cowboy boots and accents might put off any newcomer." She kicked her locker shut, and gestured down at her leather clad body. "I do my best to break that stereotype. I'm pretty much Hot Topic's bitch."

 Nicole gives her a small grin.

 "You don't look that bad. I mean, look at _me_. I probably look like I walked out of Gay Outfitters 101.

 Wynonna laughs at a volume that is almost obnoxious, and earns a few stares from passing students. 

 "Yeah, you'll fit in just great here. Around me and my friends, anyways. But hey, there isn't really anyone else worth hanging around. Well, besides my sister."

 She turns and guides Nicole down the hallway, towards homeroom.

 "Dude, trust me. We'll make your senior year a blast!"

 

* * *

 

Waverly curses as the eight o'clock bell blares overhead.

"Shit shit shit," she hisses, abandoning her fast walk for a dead sprint. 

On her first day back, of course. Of all the days to be late to class, it had to be the _first_ day. Nedley was going to _kill_ her.

She's so preoccupied with these thoughts that she doesn't even notice the other girl just around the corner.

"Oof!'

The collision happens head on, and the other girl's papers go flying.

Waverly rubs her shoulder in pain before remembering the other human she just barreled over.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she squeaks, bending down to help her gather her things.

"Waverly Earp!" the blonde greets her with a bright smile.

"Chrissy Nedley." Waverly sends a silent thank you to the universe for being in her favor.

"How was your vacation? I know Wynonna wished she could have come with you." Chrissy hastily tries to make small talk while stuffing handfuls of papers into her bag. 

"It was good. More than good. I'll tell you later. Actually, what's your homeroom?" Waverly stands, already heading in the direction of her first class.

"Forensics."

Waverly swears she can hear angels singing in her head.

"What a coincidence, so do I! Hey, uh, your dad won't count us late, will he?"

* * *

Much to Nicole's surprise, the morning flew by relatively quickly. Though she had to part from the comfort of Wynonna's presence after homeroom, the following classes had passed without incident. To her pleasant surprise, all of her teachers had been as friendly and respectful as her superiors back home, and none of her classmates had done anything to bother or otherwise inconvenience her than give her a few shortlived stares.

As lunchtime rolls around, Nicole avoids the cafeteria, not wanting to endure the subconscious shame of sitting alone. Instead she heads towards the gym, hoping to eat in peace and maybe shoot some hoops before her next class.

 

"Hey! Nicole!"

 Nicole looks towards the bleachers. Sitting at the top of the worn, silver benches, is Wynonna, waving at her, and two others. The first, a scruffy haired fellow with a poorly groomed mustache politely tips his hat at her. The other, a sharply dressed boy with a much more professional air about him nods slightly at her in greeting.

 "Wynonna. Hi."

 "Come join us!"

 Oh, what the hell, Nicole thinks. At least she'll look like less of a loser sitting with people if somebody walks in.

 Nicole climbs the steps, cringing as her footsteps echo loudly across the empty gym. She sits down next to Wynonna, giving each of her companions a civil smile.

 "These assholes are Henry and Xavier, my best friends."

 "Nice to meet you, Miss Haught," the dark skinned boy, presumably Xavier, smiles and shakes her hand. 

 She smiles, more relaxed, and returns the handshake.

 "You can just call me Nicole."

 She retrieves a plum from her bag and begins to nibble on it quietly, listening to the conversation between her friend and new acquaintances. She listens as they chat on and on about their numerous summer adventures and escapades, feeling oddly content. 

 Nicole learns that Wyatt Earp has recently become the sheriff after Nedley retired to a more quiet job: the forensics teacher at none other than Purgatory High. 

 "My father was actually just transferred here," she says, bagging up the pit of her now eaten plum. "I wonder if he works with your dad."

 Wynonna shrugs, before a smile spreads across her face that Nicole does not like one little bit. 

"Speaking of which, that's why you moved here, isn't it?"

Nicole nods.

"And you had to leave behind your summer sweetheart."

 Nicole rolls her eyes. Of course there was an alternative reason Wynonna wanted to know so much about her father.

 "What's this about a sweetheart?" Henry looks up from his phone, his interest sparked. 

 Xavier says nothing, but his eyebrows raise slightly. 

 Nicole shakes her head. "Just a summer fling."

 "Oh come on," Wynonna edges closer to her. "It was obviously more than that if you keep blushing like a strawberry every time I bring it up."

 "I'm afraid I have to agree with Wynonna here," Henry says, his mustache twitching in a smile. "Tell us more."

 Nicole looks back and forth between the two before finally glancing at Xavier for help. He shrugs, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 "Fine," she groans, hiding her face in her hands. "If it'll make you shut up."

 She thinks back to the previous summer, and a wistful look manifests in her eyes. 

 "I met her on the beach. She and her family were staying for log term vacation, I guess, and she would come down alone every evening for a walk on the beach. I would always have the last shift of the day, and she would always come out right as I was getting off work."

 Nicole smiles, thinking of the brunette.

 "I introduced myself on the third or fourth day she came down and offered to walk her home since the tide would be coming in soon. She offered to buy me a cappuccino."

"Things sorta escalated from then. She would meet me everyday after work, and we would go to this little ice cream store down on the veranda by the beach front."

 "Did you get very far?" Henry grins.

 

 "When we were done with our cones, we would throw them to the seagulls and hang out under the docks until ten o'clock."

 "Right, and by 'hang out' you mean-" Wynonna snickers. 

 Nicole blushes. "Hanging out. And maybe making out. A lot."

 "Sounds like love at first sight. So, what? Did you ever get her number?"

 Nicole frowns. "No. I was never allowed to carry my phone on me at work, so I didn't ever have it on me when we were together. Come to think of it, I should have exchanged my email with her."

She sighs deeply, and looks up at Wynonna, smiling in defeat. "There, you got it out of me."

 Wynonna smirks, satisfied. "Sounds like awesome summer nights."

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is confused, Waverly is (ง'̀-'́)ง, and Wynonna wants to sleep

Waverly wakes to the sound of nerve grinding beeping. She rolls over and groans as she reads five-thirty a.m., before slamming her hand on the snooze button of her alarm clock. Of course her cheer coach would want them to perform on the second day of school. Bright and early.

 She gets up, rubbing a hand over her face, and changes into her cheer uniform. Normally, she would just bring it with her and change before the assembly, but she supposes there isn't much use in that if it starts at eight. 

 Her father greets her as she comes down the stairs.

 "Mornin', baby girl," Wyatt is sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee. Steam billows from the top of his mug, and Waverly is envious she can't stop to brew herself a cup.

 "Hi, Daddy."

 Waverly stops to kiss the top of his head before plopping two slices of bread in the toaster. 

 "Cheer practice today? It's a bit early for that."

 She nods, already stuffing all of her things into her bag and slipping on her shoes. "Yeah. Gus made last minute plans."

 "I can give you a ride on the way to the station, if you'd like. Leave the car for Wynonna and Willa."

 "That would be nice, actually," Waverly smiles. As much as she loves her sisters, it's rare that she ever gets time alone with her father, so she never wastes the opportunity. 

 Her toast pops up with a muffled ding, and she wraps it in a paper towel, not bothering to add any condiments. 

 Wyatt stands, tucking his newspaper under his arm, and grabs his stetson. Waverly eyes his nearly empty mug on the table longingly.

 "Help yourself, kiddo. I'll meet you out in the cruiser."

 She gives him a grateful half smile and downs the last fourth of his coffee quickly.

 "The hell are you doing up so early?" A croaky grumble alerts Waverly, and she sets the now empty mug back on the table.

 "Good morning to you, too. We have an assembly today, remember?"

 Wynonna squints at her, eyes not quite yet adjusted to the bright lights. She blinks, before scratching the back of her bed ridden head. 

 "Oh. Yeah. Well, tell Daddy to be quieter when shutting the garage door next time. Not all of us like getting up at the witching hour."

 Waverly rolls her eyes at her half asleep sister. "Yes, your majesty."

 Wynonna nods, still hazey. "Good." She turns, and climbs back up the stairs, bumping into the railing as she goes. 

 Waverly chuckles as she hears her hiss a string of curses. 

 "See you at school!" she yells a little too loudly. 

 A mixture of a grunt and a shriek replies.

 Waverly shakes her head, smiling, and leaves through the back door, shutting it gently behind her. 

 

* * *

 

She enjoys the quiet ride on the way to school. A blanket of darkness still engulfs  the outdoors, with only the faintest pale light coming from the east. Crickets sing softly in the early morning, hidden by the tall stalks of dewy leaves and grass. 

The radio is on low volume, and Waverly munches on her toast, careful not to get crumbs on her father's seat. She watches as the fields roll by, appreciating the scenery of their land and the deep blue velvet of the sky. 

If she had to chose one thing she loves about Purgatory, it would be the autumn nights and mornings. The temperature drops to crisp, chilling weather, before giving way to the pleasant warm breezes of the day. 

They pull into the parking lot of the high school, tires slowly crunching over the grit and dirt of the pavement. 

Waverly slings her bag over her shoulder, and leans over in her seat to quickly hug her father. The sky has begun to brighten into a light yellow, and the first few notes of birdsong have started up from the nearby trees.

"Bye, Daddy. Thanks for the ride!"

"Have a good day, sweetheart."

"I will." Waverly shuts her door, and immediately is hit by the brisk, cool air. Goosebumps raise on her legs, and suddenly she's wishing she had worn a regular outfit.

Shivering, she speed walks around to the back of the school, and knocks on the back door of the gym. The hollow knocks echo for a few moments before silence falls, and Waverly wonders if she's come too early. 

To her relief, she hears the door being unlocked from the inside, and Chrissy greets her, ushering her into the warmth of the school.

"Hey, Waves. You made it!" The other girls says brightly. 

Waverly sets her bag down in the corner, where various other dufflebags and backbacks have been piled. She stands back up, hands on her hips, and smiles.

"Yep. What's gonna be our first formation?"

 

* * *

 

Nicole looks down at her phone for what feels like the hundredth time, frowning. Wynonna had promised to meet her at the front of the building before school starts.

She shivers, fastening up the last few buttons of her flannel. Though the sun has already risen a considerable amount, the air is still chilly, and if this is fall, she can only imagine what the winter will be like.

"Hey, dude." Finally.

Wynonna walks up to her, looking every bit like a leather clad, female James Dean. She turns around and lifts her car keys into the air, locking the doors from a distance.

"Hi," Nicole says, and they walk together through the school doors. "What took you so long?" The heat of the building floods into her face, warming her numb cheeks. 

 They turn left, heading towards the gymnasium. 

"Oh, Dolls had a...thing...he wanted ask me about," Wynonna replies, suddenly very interested in her fingernails. 

Nicole glances at her, noticing the averted eyes and light pink blush across her friends face, putting two and two together. She raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

 " _Really_ , Wynonna? _This_ early in the morning?"

Wynonna shrugs, snickering. "Hey, it wakes you up! Besides caffeine, there's no better way than to-"

Nicole's facial features scrunch up, and she waves her hand away. "Ugh, please spare me the details. Does Henry know about whatever it is you two have going on?"

"Doc? Nah. What Xavier and I have is stringless. Best friends on the streets, lovers in the sheets. Why?" Wynonna shoves her hands in her pockets, looking at the redhead. "You're not gonna say anything to him, right?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Nicole shakes her head. "It's your business to choose to share or not. I was just wondering if you were together, only because you two didn't seem extremely emotionally attached yesterday."

"Yeah. Like I said, we keep our business arrangements separate from our outside lives. Don't want to jeopardize our friendship by throwing feelings into the mix."

The brunette leaves the conversation at that, and Nicole can sense that she shouldn't push it further. They arrive at the gym entrance, and slow their pace as the number of students entering increases. The band is already loudly performing, and they push their way through the traffic of students until they reach the bleachers. 

"Come on," Wynonna gestures upwards. "The top row is the best." Nicole follows her up the stairs, stopping only when they reach the highest row. 

She sets down her bag , tucking it under her feet, and sits down. "So how long do these things usually last?" she asks, referring to the assembly.

"Anywhere from thirty to fifty minutes," Wynonna plops down beside her, slouching against the concrete wall, and folds her arms. 

Nicole looks around, not understanding how such a small school can have such a nice gym. The floor looks recently waxed, and the basketball backboards are shining. Even the bleachers look new, free of any scuffs or scratches.

"Are sports are funded pretty well? This place is insanely nice compared to the rest of the school. No offence."

Wynonna laughs. "None taken. Yeah, Purgatory takes pride in it's basketball. That's where all the tax money goes. Doesn't really make sense though, since we only play against two other schools."

Nicole's face lights up at the mention of her favorite game, but before she can get the chance to ask if the team is mixed, the school fight song begins to blare loudly. 

Students immediate stand from their seats and begin to hoot and clap, egging on the flag bearers, who sprint across the gymnasium floor, proudly waving a series of flags that spell out P E A C E M A K E R S.

Wynonna groans, as if gathering up all of her energy, before slowly standing as well, and begins a half-assed cheer.

Nicole stands beside her awkwardly, hesitantly clapping. "Wynonna, I don't know the words," she mutters out of the side of her mouth.

"Relax, Haughtstuff. No one gives a damn about these pep rallies except the jocks and cheerleaders."

Speaking of cheerleaders. 

Nicole chastises herself for her breath catching in her throat as the cheer squad enters and begins to perform their choreographed number. As nice as the mini skirts are to look at, she tears her gaze away out of respect. 

That is, until a certain girl catches her eye. 

She can feel her jaw go slack, but she pays no mind, instead focused on the blue eyed brunette smiling radiantly from the top of the cheer pyramid.

 

* * *

 

Waverly is panting by the time the assembly finishes. While the performances may be tiring, they're also exhilarating, and she can't seem to keep a smile off her face.

"Good work today," Chrissy approaches her, giving her a high five. 

She grins at the blonde. "You too. I'd say that was one of our best yet."

Chrissy hums in agreement, reaching up behind her head to take the ribbon out of her hair.

 "You know, one thing I regret is that I never got the chance to show her one of our routines," Waverly says, staring off into space. 

"Who?"

"The girl I met over the summer. The one I was telling you about the other day."

"Oh, yeah. What was her name again? I don't think you ever told me."

"Nicole. Nicole Haught."

Chissy's eyes snap towards her, widening with sudden interest. "Haught, you say?"

"Yeah. Why?"

The cheerleaders eyes seems to be calculating something and she gives Waverly a hint of a smile. "I'll be right back. Stay right here."

"Okay?" Confused, the brunette shrugs it off as Chrissy being Chrissy and pulls her phone out of her duffle bag.

 She flicks through Twitter notifications, dismissing them, and checks two missed texts from Wynonna.

 

**Today 7:06 a.m.**

**forgot 2 mention it this morning, but wanna have a girls night 2night? feel free 2 invite any of ur friends.**

**Today 7:07 a.m.**

**i was thinking of introducing u to a new friend of mine. unless u just want it to be us tonight.**

 

Waverly is just about to reply when she hears a small but sharp intake of breath.

 She glances up and her stomach jumps into her throat. 

"Waverly?" Nicole asks, eyes wide. Her heart is thundering in her chest, and her shocked expression must show on her face, because Waverly breaks out in a disbelieving smile.

"Nicole!" She rushes into the taller girls arms, standing on the tips of her toes just so she can wrap her arms around her back. Her phone clatters to the floor, all but forgotten.

Nicole catches her, laughing. Caught in the moment, she forgets their public setting, and spins her around, lifting Waverly into the air for a few short moments.

Nicole sighs in elation, pressing her nose into Waverly hair. She smells just as she remembered, like strawberries and fresh laundry. "I thought you going to stay in Utah!"

Waverly face already hurts from smiling. "No, were were just vacationing! What about you? What happened to boarding school?"

 She doesn't give the redhead time to answer before she is up on the tips of her toes, leaning in for a kiss.

 Nicole is suddenly very aware of where they are, and she turns her head to the side, letting Waverly's lips grace her cheek. Her heart begins to pound again, though this time in anxiety.

 Waverly pulls away, furrowing her brow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Don't worry about it." Nicole averts her eyes and shoves her hands in her pockets, subconsciously stepping back a few steps.

 Waverly narrows her eyes, confused. "What's the matter with you?" 

 "Can you please keep your voice down?" Nicole shifts her gaze from side to side, hyper aware of at least two people staring at them.

 "What happened to the confident girl I met on the beach? Was it all just an act?" Waverly's head starts to spin, and she suddenly feels queasy. 

 "No, of course not!" Nicole whispers harshly.

 "You were never going to boarding school, were you? Hell, I bet I was just an experiment , wasn't I? That's all it was, just summer fling with a girl willing to let a curious lifeguard have her way." Involuntarily, the brunette feels hot tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes.

 Nicole opens her mouth in shock, unable where to start. Her hands drop from where they were resting on Waverly's hips. Anger, hurt, and confusion lash roll across her all at once.

 "What?" her voice sounds hoarse. She supposes that's from her throat tightening and blinking repeatedly to keep tears away. "How _dare_ you question my sexuality." The last part is comes out so softly, she isn't even sure it was audible.

 Waverly vision is now fully clouded by sobs. She wipes them quickly away, not wanting to cause a scene, and looks back at Nicole. Angrily, she bends down, grabbing her phone, and throws her pompom at the other girl's chest.

 Nicole blinks, and looks down at her hands, which are now loosely holding the red and white ball of plastic, before turning on her heel to look for the young Earp. 

 Her heart sinks as she realizes she has already disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick move, Waves.
> 
> Not to worry; the confident, smooth Nicole we all know and love will surface in this fic :) She just needs a little time to battle those teenage insecurities.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of a beginning, I know. More to come soon :)


End file.
